Checkpoint
by Cheros
Summary: "Karena layaknya dating game : Hidup adalah kumpulan dari ribuan pilihan yang kau buat di dalamnya." (—dan kalau saja bisa, Fang ingin kembali tepat se-detik sebelum dia menatap Si Pemuda Bertopi Miring.)


[ _Pilihan Pertama : Dekati dia._ ]

[ _Pilihan Kedua :Injak kakinya, lalu lari._ ]

…

Ada dua pilihan yang melayang-layang di kepalanya. Meminta untuk membuat sebuah keputusan.

—Dan omong-omong, pilihan kedua nya benar-benar kurang ajar.

Awalnya, Fang hanya diam, memikirkan baik-baik apakah tindakan yang harus dia lakukan. Dahinya mengerut membentuk lipatan bak karpet putih di atas alis yang nyaris bertautan. Dia kemudian menatap lekat-lekat ke arah situasi yang membuatnya harus memilih.

Seorang pemuda. Dengan jaket dan _skateboard_ biru langit. Menatapnya dengan mata penuh nafsu.

EH.

Atau yang lebih tepat : Menatap donat lobak merah di tangannya dengan penuh nafsu

Setengah menit sudah berlalu sejak dia berhenti melangkah menuju ke arah gang rumahnya. Tapi anak itu masih saja menatap ke arahnya, dengan pandangan yang sama.

Lapar. Air liur menggantung di sudut bibir, siap untuk terjun.

 _Cih_.

Baru saja anak itu mencoba untuk memecah keheningan dan Fang cepat-cepat mengambil langkah.

"Ini," Donat di tangannya segera berpindah ke arah di pemuda yang satunya, "Jangan buat ekspresi seperti itu lagi! Kau seperti kucing belum makan seminggu."

Oh, dan Fang akhirnya memilih pilihan yang pertama.

…

…

" _Karena layaknya dating game : Hidup adalah kumpulan dari ribuan pilihan yang kau buat di dalamnya."_

 _(dan kalau saja bisa, Fang ingin kembali tepat se-detik sebelum dia menatap Si Pemuda Bertopi Miring.)_

 **Boboi Boy © Animonsta Studios**

 **Checkpoint © Guurarii**

 **Warning :** mungkin agak sedikit nyerempet Bromance atau Bl atau apalah ya. Alurnya masih agak dipertanyakan. Oh, dan sedikit pemberitahuan kalo ada beberapa hal yang di edit seenaknya disini jadi… Berhati-hatilah~ /eh

(ekhem, maaf, saya sengaja tidak mencantumkan Typo dan OOC di warning karena sepertinya itu sudah termasuk kesalahan manusiawi. Dan lagi… 'Kalo nyadar cerita banyak typonya, kenapa tetap dipublish?' Nah, siapa tau ada yang nanya kaya gini~ #Banyakbacotkamuh!)

Selamat Menikmati~

…

…

Ini sudah tepat dua minggu setelah dia (katanya) menyelamatkan nyawa pemuda itu.

Omong-omong, dia sendiri sebenarnya kurang yakin kalau ada anak di dunia ini yang akan mati hanya karena tersesat di komplek perumahan sebelah tanpa membawa uang jajan.

Dan sampai sekarang, sudah begitu banyak pilihan yang harus dibuatnya sebab anak itu tak henti-hentinya mengikutinya semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu di depan gang itu. Jaket biru dan _skateboard_ senada yang dipakai pemuda itu bahkan sudah tak terasa asing lagi baginya : Ya, kedua benda itu sudah terlalu sering dilihatnya berkibar bersama dengan pemiliknya di tiang gantungan baju.

Huh, lagipula siapa suruh menyelinap ke dalam lemari pakaian milik Fang? Jangan salahkan dia kalau kelak Taufan ikut ter- _laundry_ bersama dengan kaos kaki Fang.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengutuk pilihannya yang membuatnya harus mengenal anak itu.

Sungguh, seharusnya waktu itu dia memilih pilihan yang kedua saja.

"Hah…"

Helaan napas kembali terdengar, Fang masih berjalan lambat dengan punggungnya agak membungkuk : dia lelah. Sangat _rerah_.

"Eh, Fang? Ada apa?"

Suara orang di sampingnya itu malah membuat _mood_ nya jadi semakin kacau. Tapi Fang memilih untuk mengabaikannya saja. Dia tetap berjalan santai sambil sesekali berharap kalau anak di sampingnya itu terjungkal dari _skateboard_ –nya. Setidaknya itu mungkin akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Hei! Jangan abaikan aku!" Gesekan roda-roda kecil milik _skateboard_ biru langit itu malah makin menjadi. Membuat pemiliknya melaju dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi hingga menyalip Fang, beberapa saat kemudian roda itu mendecit keras.

Taufan berhenti tepat di depannya dengan kedua tangan terlentang menghalangi jalan.

Di saat-saat macam inilah Fang kembali melihat arlojinya.

 _Lima menit…_

Sungguh, baru lima menit yang lalu dia harus memutuskan untuk memilih opsi 'Abaikan', dan sekarang Taufan lagi-lagi membuatnya harus memilih? Oh ayo lah— Bahkan _heroin_ dalam _game_ pun tidak pernah se-menyebalkan ini!

"Apa ( _lagi_ ) masalah mu sekarang, Taufan?"

Fang akhirnya memutuskan untuk berucap, sudah jengah akan tingkah pemuda yang topinya (dan kemungkinan besar isi kepalanya juga) miring itu. Ia memandang tepat ke arah Taufan, mengirimkan tatapan paling mematikan yang dimilikinya kepada iris biru cerah itu.

Stare.

Staaareeee.

 _Stare._

Apapun itu, yang pasti, Fang secara tak langsung tengah memberitahukan kalau dia tak sedang dalam mode yang baik untuk diganggu. Dan ketika saat seperti ini terjadi, maka akan sangat direkomendasikan untuk para pengganggu (khususnya Taufan) agar segera mengambil jarak yang aman.

… Atau setidaknya, _jangan pernah_ membuat urusan tambah runyam di saat Fang tengah dalam mode yang paling ampuh untuk memisahkan roh-mu dari dalam tubuh.

Ya, karena saat ini, semua pilihan yang ada dalam kepalanya telah melakukan revolusi yang amat mengerikan.

[ _Pilihan satu : Bunuh dia._ ]

[ _Pilihan dua : Potong kepalanya, lalu keluarkan isi kepalanya dan_ —]

Baiklah, kira-kira seperti itulah variasi pilihan yang akan hinggap di kepalanya hingga _mood_ nya membaik nanti.

Taufan menatap Fang yang aura nya ungu pekat dengan seksama, sepertinya perlu sedikit waktu untuknya benar-benar paham akan situasi saat ini.

"Eh? Apa kau marah karena aku menghabiskan sisa donat mu lagi hari ini?"

 _Tepat sekali…_

Urat-urat di dahi Fang seketika berlipat ganda. Dia kembali menghela napas, lamat-lamat, berusaha untuk tetap tenang selagi bisa.

"Hah… Jangan bertanya lagi kalau kau sudah tahu, bodoh."

Alih-alih terlihat menyesal, takut di hajar atau sejenisnya, Taufan malah menahan tawa. Ia kembali menggerakkan papan seluncur nya ke depan dengan riang, seolah menghabiskan seluruh persediaan donat orang lain bukanlah sebuah tindakan kriminal.

… Baiklah, ini memang bukan sebuah tindakan kriminal. Tapi— hey! Tentunya Fang punya hak penuh untuk marah 'kan?

Anak itu mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya lalu melambai-lambaikan kertas dengan angka nominal yang lumayan, "Tenang saja, aku akan ganti semuanya. Ditambah bunga –nya pun tak masalah~" Ia berkata dengan lantang.

"Tunggu sebentar—Kalau kau ternyata punya uang, lalu kenapa harus memakan jatah donat ku!?"

"Habis, Fang tidak mungkin mau keluar rumah kalau tidak ada tujuannya 'kan? Lagipula ini hari minggu, apa kau tidak mau bersenang-senang sedikit?"

 _Justru keberadaanmu lah yang membuatku tak bisa bersenang-senang, tahu!_

Ingin sekali dia mengucapkan itu keras-keras pada Taufan. Tapi tetap saja, meneriakkan hal seperti itu rasanya tidak akan berguna.

Karena kepekaan anak itu sama saja dengan batu. Percuma, dia tak mungkin mengerti.

Dan mereka segera berhenti ketika melihat sebuah toko di pinggir jalan, mencoba menemukan donat kegemaran si rambut acai beri yang marahnya tengah meradang.

…

…

Dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam sekantung besar donat kegemarannya, Fang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tak begitu lebar memang, namun terlihat jelas, mau tak mau membuat Taufan di sampingnya ikut merasa senang.

Meskipun sebenarnya Taufan agak sedih juga karena dompetnya terasa begitu tipis. Fang jahat sekali menghabiskan semua bekalnya hanya untuk bongkahan roti bolong tak berguna itu.

Ah, tapi biarlah. Toh itu salahnya karena sudah seenaknya menghabiskan donat pemuda itu.

"Jadi, berhubung kita telah membeli donatnya, lebih baik sekarang ayo bermain!"

Taufan menarik tangan Fang yang bebas, menggenggam papan seluncur-nya dengan sebelah tangan lalu berlari yang kencang. Tak menghiraukan sama sekali tentang teriakan protes dari si _Chinese_ yang wajahnya sudah penuh dengan urat-urat kemarahan. Kalau sudah begini tinggal tunggu saja sampai si kacamata itu murka dan Yang Mulia Fang yang menakutkan akan melempar Taufan dan papan seluncur konyol nya ke atas pohon terdekat.

Oh, dan Taufan pasti akan berteriak berulang kali memohon pengampunan dan sekaligus pertolongan untuk menurunkannya dari atas pohon karena dia tak pernah bisa turun dari pohon apapun tanpa menghancurkan tulang bokong nya. Setelahnya Fang akan tertawa keji diatas penderitaan pemuda tanggung bertopi miring itu.

Lagi, Fang memang jahat sekali.

Setelah menghilangkan bayangan menyenangkan mengenai sengsara nya Taufan nanti jika dia benar-benar melempar pemuda itu ke dahan terdekat (seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan belakangan ini semenjak bertemu dengan Taufan), Fang menyadari kalau sedari tadi dia hanya pasrah di tarik entah ke mana oleh Taufan.

"Hei … Kau akan membawaku ke mana?" Melirik singkat, Taufan hanya memasang cengir mencurigakan. Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Fang lebih lanjut dan terus mengambil langkah.

 _[Pilihan Satu : Ikuti dia]_

 _[Pilihan Dua : Tinggalkan dia dan pulang]_

Fang mencoba untuk fokus memilih, memikirkan bahwa opsi dua merupakan yang paling menguntungkan untuknya. Tapi kakinya tetap melangkah mengikuti tarikan tangan Taufan yang kian kuat, sama sekali tak mengindahkan perintah otaknya yang seharusnya telah memilih opsi dua. Sangat aneh.

Logikanya mengatakan untuk pergi sementara instingnya tetap memaksa untuk mengikuti si pemuda topi miring.

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai, Fang!"

Dengan satu tarikan bibir yang melengkung naik, Taufan berucap. Langkah kaki Fang masih tetap mengikutinya.

Mungkin menerima sedikit kehadiran sosok pemuda biru ini bukanlah sebuah kerugian besar.

…

…

 _Hidup adalah pilihan._

Tak asing, bukan?

Fang sudah berkali-kali mendengar kalimat yang sama, yah, dan sampai saat ini pun kalimat itu bahkan sempat saja terngiang dalam kepalanya.

Tentu saja, karena Fang hidup dengan prinsip se-simpel itu.

Apapun yang dia lakukan selalu adalah hasil dari banyaknya pertimbangan akan pilihan-pilihan yang ada, terdengar rumit memang, tapi sungguh dia sudah biasa dengan semua hal ini. Dia yang memilih untuk hidup dengan hanya mempercayai dirinya sendiri, mempercayai pilihan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Dia yang memilih untuk diam dan pasif, dia yang memilih untuk membuat tembok tebal yang memisahkan antara dirinya dengan sekian banyak orang luar yang datang menemui nya, dia yang hanya hidup dengan pilihannya sendiri.

Karena semuanya tak lain adalah untuk melindungi dirinya.

Sebab hanya orang bodoh yang bertindak tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Hanya orang tolol yang mau menerima semua konsekuensi tanpa memikirkan bagaimana hasil dari apapun yang dia perbuat sebelumnya.

Dan Fang bukanlah salah satu dari orang-orang yang seperti itu, tidak terimakasih. Dia menikmati hidupnya yang damai.

Tapi semuanya mulai berjalan ke arah yang rumit karena salahnya sendiri, karena sedikit kekeliruan saat dia dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang awalnya terlihat sederhana.

Semuanya berawal saat dia memberikan donatnya pada pemuda itu.

"Eh Fang! Aku mengajak mu ke sini bukan untuk sekedar duduk-duduk santai di bangku taman, ayo main!" Sebuah teriakan membahana terdengar dari arah depan.

Oh, disana Taufan sedang di putar di sebuah wahana kecil mirip komedi putar. Setengah lusin anak-anak memutar wahana tersebut amat kencang, entah karena memang semangat atau sengaja supaya si pemuda biru pusing hingga muntah.

Ada sedikit hasrat untuk ikut membantu anak-anak manis disana memutar wahana itu lebih kencang lagi, tapi Fang menahan diri. Dia lantas tak mengindahkan teriakan membahana barusan, alih-alih malah sibuk membuka bungkus donat yang dibelinya. Asik makan tanpa memperdulikan seruan-seruan selanjutnya dari Taufan.

Beberapa saat dia mengunyah separuh bagian dari donat lobak merah, hening tiba-tiba terasa di sekitarnya. Terasa sangat aneh mengingat ini adalah taman, dengan beberapa wahana bermain untuk anak-anak dan barusan saja dia melihat setengah lusin bocah-bocah setinggi pinggangnya yang bermain bak kesetanan (dengan tawa menggelegar dan teriakan melengking nyaring) di sekeliling sini.

Fang mau tak mau menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah, dilihatnya wahana berputar yang barusan saja terlihat disesaki oleh anak-anak.

Sepi.

Bola matanya melirik ke arah sekitar, mencari-cari keberadaan pemuda yang menyeretnya ke tempat ini.

Nihil.

Baru saja dia hendak beranjak dari tempatnya dan seketika sesuatu serasa menarik kantung makanan di tangannya.

"Dapat!" Seru seseorang dari arah belakang, Fang menengok cepat.

Kemudian dia mendapati bahwa mereka, setengah lusin bocah dan seorang pemuda bertopi miring ternyata sedari tadi diam di belakangnya sambil menahan tawa. Salah satu bocah lelaki dengan plester luka di dagunya nampak tengah berbinar mendapati isi kantung makanan yang dibawanya.

"Banyak sekali donatnya!"

Mereka lantas berlari tepat ketika Fang memulai pergerakan, hendak mengambil kantung yang menjadi hak miliknya. Berpasang-pasang langkah kaki menjauhi Fang, berpencar dan berteriak kesenangan seolah berhasil membawanya serta ke dalam permainan mereka.

 _[Pilihan Satu : Mengikuti keinginan mereka, merebut kembali donat Lobak Merah]_

 _[Pilihan Dua : Jangan pedulikan.]_

Seperti biasa, berbagai opsi mulai terbentuk dalam kepalanya. Fang mengambil napas, berpikir.

"Hei tunggu apa lagi Fang, kau mau kami menghabiskan donat ini ya? Baik sekali~"

Teriakan membahana Taufan membuyarkan segala konsentrasinya.

Lengkung senyum mulai menghiasi pipi, "Kau akan menyesal karena telah banyak mengganggu ku hari ini Taufan!" langkah-langkah lebar mulai di ambil Fang, membuat anak-anak yang tadinya menunggu dengan wajah bosan mulai nampak kegirangan karena kakak-kakak berkacamata yang sedari tadi diam di bangku taman itu mulai bergerak lincah.

Mungkin hari ini Fang benar-benar perlu untuk mematikan segala opsi yang ada di pikirannya.

…

…

Setelah merebut donat kegemarannya, mereka akhirnya pulang. Atau lebih tepatnya, Taufan yang bersikeras menganggap rumah Fang adalah rumahnya juga akhirnya ikut pulang bersama Fang ke rumahnya.

Ah, donatnya jadi berkurang sebagian karena anak-anak kecil di taman itu tak mau berhenti mengganggu Fang jika dia tak membagikan sedikit rotinya pada mereka, sekarang anak-anak itu akhirnya sudah pergi karena orang tua mereka memanggil. Ini sudah terlalu sore untuk bocah-bocah tk dan sd itu berkeliaran di taman.

Ini adalah hari yang berat baginya. Atau setiap hari memang terasa lebih melelahkan dengan Taufan di sekelilingnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, hari-hari seperti ini tidak terasa buruk juga. Sebaliknya, dia malah menikmati nya.

"Arghh… Sial, besok senin dan kau membuatku tak bisa bersiap-siap sekolah, Taufan."

"Tapi kau senang 'kan? Jangan bohong! Aku jelas-jelas melihat mu tertawa tadi." Taufan melirik nya sedikit, tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi.

Mau tak mau, Fang ikut tersenyum. Nyaris sama lebar.

Yah, mungkin mulai sekarang sebaiknya dia pasrah saja menerima sedikit gangguan seperti ini untuk seterusnya.

Hidup adalah pilihan.

Fang tentunya masih menyukai prinsip itu.

Tapi dengan Taufan disisinya— ya, dengan si bodoh yang tak pernah berpikir sebelum bertindak, selalu gegabah dan urakan, Fang akhirnya menemukan sisi lain dari hidupnya.

 _Di hidup yang penuh pilihan ini, terkadang kita harus melupakan semua konsekuensi dan maju ke depan._

Karena mungkin di balik itu, akan ada sebuah hadiah kecil yang menanti kita.

 **Fin.**

…

…

…

 **Pojok Catatan :**

Hai. Er… Halo.

… Hai. /APASIH

Orang yang sudah entah kapan terakhir kali publish cerita akhirnya muncul lagi. Er… Kemungkinan sudah banyak yang lupa sih ya. Ya kan? Iya kan kan kan? … Ya kan? /bawel

Oke.

Er… Saya bingung mau bilang apaan sebenarnya, jadi… Terimakasih sudah mampir pada cerita-lama-saya-yang-entah-dibuat-dari-kapan-tapi-baru-aja-kelar-sekarang. Terimakasih banyak. Semoga hari kalian semua menyenangkan :)

Guurarii


End file.
